


The Trick Who Stayed The Night

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 101 told from a different point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick Who Stayed The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, later2nite!

**Michael’s POV**

Once again I find myself in the backroom, searching for Brian to tell him the night is over. He’s leaning against the wall with his dick down some guy’s throat. I try really hard not to look, but it’s a losing battle. I leave him there, hoping he’ll be done soon.

When he finally decides to join us, he puts his arm around me and I instantly forgive him for keeping us waiting. He’s walking around the jeep to get to the driver’s seat as I say good-bye to Ted.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him stop dead. I watch his eyes start to glow with interest, a hint of a smile on his face. I follow Brian's stare to a young boy leaning against a lamp post, Brian’s body relaxing as if he has found something he’s been looking for all night. 

The boy's cute, but looks a bit out of place; a school boy who took a wrong turn and ended up on Liberty Avenue. His back straightens when he notices Brian. 

Brian obviously likes what he’s seeing. When he walks over there, I know I’ll be going home in Ted’s car tonight. It’s not the first time Brian has driven away from us, yet I’ll never get used to being abandoned by him.

I can’t help but feel jealous. That young boy is in for a treat. I’ve seen Brian naked and aroused enough times to know what I’m missing out on. 

\----------

I decide to pick up the guy who’s been following me around all night. It’s been too long since the last time, and I feel myself actually enjoying it. Of course, he ends up having faked body parts; just my fucking luck! 

My mind wanders over to Brian’s body once again. Nothing fake about it, just hard work at the gym and that diet he’s been on for as long as I can remember. Booze, drugs, and turkey sandwiches work wonders for him.

My phone rings and when I hear his voice I tell Mr. Fake to leave. I get ready for Brian to pick me up.

\----------

I can’t believe Brian let that guy, Justin, follow us to the hospital! He’s merely a trick. Why didn’t Brian just tell him to fuck off? 

I can tell that he is smitten with Brian; and why wouldn’t he be? He has spent some time with the Stud of Liberty Avenue, and has probably already been fucked.

The ride to the hospital takes forever. Brian can’t keep his hands off of Justin’s body. He keeps touching him in the most annoying way, seeming to enjoy it a bit too much. I meet my own eyes in the rear view mirror from the back seat, and can tell I look as miserable as I feel.

Finally arriving, we run through the hospital corridors, trying to find the right room. 

The look on Brian’s face when he holds his son for the first time is almost too much, and I have to look away for a second. His face looks naked. It’s so rare to see him like this. 

Of course, Brian has to tell everyone that Justin came all over him when he was on the phone with Mel. At least, Justin has the decency to look embarrassed. Moments later, Brian jokes about what _his_ infant won't do, unless Brian asks him to. 

I feel myself go numb when I hear the softness in his voice and see the look he exchanges with Justin. For the first time ever, 'Is this boy special?' flashes through my head.

I must be mistaken.

\----------

Brian disappears up to the roof and I follow him there. I have no idea what he wants from me, but I sense that he just needs me around. For a moment, it’s just he and I; laughing, talking, and acting like us. 

We kiss and hug on the edge of the roof. I’m doing my best to make him feel that everything will be just fine.

\----------

Justin is talking to some lesbians out in the corridor. It didn’t take him long to make himself at home. When Brian pulls him away by his ear, I choose to ignore that it looks like an intimate gesture. 

Brian is spending some time with Lindsay while Justin and I wait outside. I can’t believe they are parents now! I’m so happy for them.

I get behind the wheel when Brian joins us, since he’s way too drugged to drive, and already in the back seat with Justin. Watching them in the mirror, I see Brian all over him, rambling about his Sonny Boy and some pop quiz. I try to talk Justin out of going home with Brian; try to make him choose the right answer.

“I’m going with him,” he says confidently, looking me in the eyes.

Did he just challenge me to keep telling him to go home? I decide to give in. Brian is determined, this boy is his prey for the night. Hell, he's even close to blowing him in the back seat. This is a war I can’t win. All I can do is get them back to the loft safely.

I inform them that the jeep is coming home with me. Justin nods, but Brian ignores me, his face buried in the boy’s blond hair. I guess Brian won’t even remember this trip to the hospital in the morning. 

I watch them walk inside, Justin tucked under Brian’s arm. He looks like he belongs there, as they laugh and kiss. 

My stomach clenches tightly.

\----------

The loft is a mess when I pick Brian up for work. I find him wrapped around Justin, who looks blissed. I try to smile when Brian whispers to me that he couldn’t send the boy away without a nourishing, high-protein breakfast.

What the kid did to make Brian let him stay the night, I may never know.

It takes forever for Justin to get dressed, and I enjoy yelling at him a second time. I won’t be late for work because of him!

I can hear them chatting and laughing a few steps behind me as we walk down the stairs . What is it with Brian and this guy? Why hasn’t he kicked him out, now that he’s fucked him, the way he usually treats his tricks?

\----------

We are driving Justin to school! Brian said he was seventeen, but I thought he was kidding. He usually doesn’t go after guys _this_ much younger than himself. 

Justin looks embarrassed and a bit helpless when a boy starts yelling at him. I want to disappear through the car floor. Of course, Brian gets out of the jeep and answers him right back.

Great! So now he is defending his trick’s honor?! I know, I know; Brian has a thing for taking care of others. He’s done it for me for years. But _we_ are friends. Justin is no one. 

Finally getting out of the jeep, Brian helps him straighten his jacket. I feel myself wince when Justin begs for a second date. Brian tells him that he’ll see him in his dreams, and my world seems right again.

That lasts until Brian starts telling me how many times they fucked, and how Justin nearly wore him out. I must be hearing it wrong because it sounds like he is almost proud of what Boy Wonder did to him. 

I want to say, “Maybe you are getting too old for this,” but instead, I realize that I was right before. 

That kid _is_ special.


End file.
